High School Musical Ice Age Style
by lambchopfan1234
Summary: Fanmake of High School Musical. When the musical begins, Brandi tries to do something that I don't remember. Anyway, READ! I said what I said, I said what I meant, and FanFiction user is faithful 100 percent! NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. The Cast

**Ice Age High 2: Ice Age High Musical**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 1: Cast**

_Wow! It is a SEQUEL to Ice Age High, by TheGreaterSheWeasel!!! Woo-hoo-moo!!!_

Troy Bolton- Buckminster (Ice Age 3)

**Buck: **Do not call me that!

**Me: **Sorry, um, he's a little grouchy today because he can't come to enchilada day in the cafeteria!

**Buck: **I said shut up! Ooh... and what's a cafeteria?

Gabriella Montez- Ellie (Ice Age 2, and 3)

Sharpey Evans- Brandi (TheGreaterSheWeasel's OC)

Ryan Evans- Danni (my OC, twin brother to TheGreaterSheWeasel's Brandi)

Chad Danforth- The Ugly Pineapple (mentioned in Ice Age 3)

Taylor McKessie- Manny (Ice Age 1, 2, and 3 (or Ice Age, The Meltdown, and Dawn of the Dinosaurs))

Jack Bolton- Mrs. Gibbons (Ice Age High, AND Mighty B!)

Mrs. Darbus- Matthew the Hamster (my OC, Ice Age Hamster, MY SPECIES)

Matthew: **_We all got_**

_**A shiny BUTT!**_

Matthew: Is that how I'm supposed to sing? It stinks in here! Oh, yeah, it's my stinky poo.

Kelsi Nelson- Diego (Ice Age 1, 2, and 3)

Zeke Baylor- Crash

**Me: **Sorry, Eddie, you MAY NOT be in THIS fic!

**Eddie: **What dat--.

Jason Cross- Sid the Sloth (Ice Age 1, 2, 3 or... Ice Age, The Meltdown, and Dawn of the Dinosaurs)

**Me: **Hello, you get enchiladas, viewers!

**But Buck: **What about me!?!

**Me: **Sorry... you hate enchiladas! You eat pickled sausages!

**What Buck: **What dat--.

THE END

Me: **_The end of this chaptor_**

_**Buck is a raptor**_

Buck: _**I am not**_

_**A raptor!**_

_**Don't repeat**_

_**Everything**_

_**I say!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Me: _**Geez,**_

_**You sing BAD!**_

_**Your name should be BAD VLAD!!!**_

Buck: _**STOP!!!!!!!**_


	2. Chap 1: Start of Something New

**Ice Age High School Musical**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 2: Start of Something New**

It all started on a New Year vacation in the gym. A weasel that was 11 years old was training basketball with his dad.

The weasel was brown, had a white stomach, round ears, and a leaf eyepatch on his eye. His name was Buckminster "Buck" "Buh" Weasel. His mom Mrs. Gibbons was actually the coach at basketball from Ice Age High. They stopped playing when Bucks's dad Bull the Weasel...

**Buck's Comments:**

**Buck: **Okay, why is my Dad called a bull?

**Me: **Because a Bull makes a Buck!

**Buck: **That's it! You have messed with me for the last time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Back to the Bull:**

came in.

"Wilbur, you're gonna miss the kid's party!" she said.

"Kid's party?" Buck asked.

"OK, young adult party."

"But, Mom and I are up to our last game. Just one more shoot, please?" Buck pleaded.

"Buck," his father looked at him. "It's the last day of vacation before we leave."

"Just one more shoot, Dad, I promise."

"OK, but just one," said Bull. Then, Buck took the ball from his dad and won.

Meanwhile in another room, a sixteen-year-old mammoth with long, strawberry brown hair going back and blue eyes was reading a big, long book about Shakespeare. She wore nothing but fur coat, and was naked!!! (They come in as NAKED as they are!!!), no hoodie, no shirt, no caprise, white socks, no black shoes with baby blue boarders and pink laces, no black chocker, no blue heart pendant that has her E colored pink on the front. The naked mammoth's name was Ellie.

A woman that looks like Ellie came over and closed the book.

"Mom!" Ellie snapped. "I was reading this!"

"But Ellie," Jelly (my OC) started, "come join the party."

"Jus one more page, Mom, I'm almost done."

"Now, Ellie," Jelly said.

"OK, OK!"

Ellie closed her book and went headed down to the party, too. Everyone down at the party was having so much fun. Suddenly, Dingy Dong (my OC) walked to the stage and greeted. Everyone stopped what they were doing as he spoke.

"Hello everyone! I hope you're having a great time, and can't wait for the new year." Everyone cheered. "Now, I'll choose two people from this very room and come up and sing." Everyone cheered again. "I pick, that young boy over there, and that girl to the right."

Spotlights went onto Buck and Ellie as people pushed them onto the stage. "You'll thanks this," Dingy Dong said to both of them. "Or not." Then he leaves the stage.

Music starts to play and there are lyrics on a TV screen (which can't be seen to others). An embarrassed Buck starts to sing.

Buck: _**Living in my own world**_

_**Didn't understand**_

_**That anything can happen**_

_**When you take a chance**_

Buck is about to leave, when Ellie begins to sing.

Ellie: _**I never believed in**_

_**What I couldn't see**_

_**I never opened my heart to all the possibilities**_

Buck starts joining in.

**Buck's Comments:**

**Buck: **Aw, man! Why do I have to sing with a FEMALE!!!

**Me: **Well, ya just have to.

**Back to Ellie:**

Both: _**I know**_

Ellie: _**That something has changed**_

Both: _**Never felt this way**_

Ellie: _**And right here tonight**_

Both: _**This could be the start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**And looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

Buck: _**Now who would have thought that**_

**Buck's Comments:**

**Buck: **I can imagine myself singing!

**Me: **Me too, Blue.

**Buck: **I said shut up, and my NAME'S NOT BLUE!!! It's Buck, short for Buckminster and long for Buh!

**Back to Both:**

Both: _**We'd both be here tonight**_

Ellie: _**And the world looks so much brighter with you**_

Both: _**By my side**_

_**I know that something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way**_

Ellie: _**I know it's for real**_

**Manny's Comments:**

**Manny: **For real! Total idiot lambchopfan1234 is! He's gone bonkers!

(Sorry, I'm starting to talk like Buck, and COMPLETELY INSANE LIKE HIM!)

**Back to the Musical:**

Both: _**This could be the start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

Buck: _**I never knew that it could happen**_

_**Till it happened to me**_

_**Oohh yeah**_

Both: _**I didn't know before**_

Ellie: _**But now it's easy to**_

Both: _**Ooohh**_

_**It's a start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you (ohhhh)**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**That's it the start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

Buck: (vocalizing) _**So right**_

Both: _**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

Buck: (vocalizing) _**In your eyes**_

Both: _**I feel in my heart**_

Buck: (vocalizing) _**Feel in my heart**_

Ellie: _**The start of something new**_

Buck: _**Start of something new**_

Ellie: _**The start of something new**_

Buck: _**Start of something new**_

Both: _**The start of something new**_

The crowd cheered again. Buck and Ellie got off the stage, talking about what happened.

**More Comments From Buck:**

**Buck: **Whoo! I'm so glad that's over! I just hope we never do one again.

**Me: **What?

**Buck: **A single.

**Me: **Oh. And, yes, there is another single in an upcoming chapter.

**Buck: **Shoot.

**Back to Chatville:**

"I can't believe that still happened!" Ellie excitedly said.

"Yeah," Buck agreed.

"You know, I never felt this way before."

"What do you mean?"

"When I singed with you, it completely changed me. I had stage fright. All of those people were looking at me. So, this one time, I fainted right in front of everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone."

"Man, that's whack! But singing with you, it was all right."

"Yep. Hey, do you have a digital camera?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Wanna take pictures and have each other's numbers?"

"Sure."

When it was countdown to the new year, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Happy New Year! Everybody went except for Buck and Ellie. After they both had each other's pictures and phone numbers, Ellie left the scene which was outside now

"You know, you was wondering if we could..." Buck stops speaking and turns around to find no Ellie. He looks at her picture nad reads the name from his phone. "Ellie."

**Buck: **Boo! This is the worst fanfiction! I like Pop to the Top: Adventures, Pop to the Top: Drabbles of Friends and More, Herd Is Where The Heart Is, Buck's Adventure, Ice Age 4: Buck Up, If You Like Pina Colada, Rising, A New Addition, and Back to Dinoutopia! BUT THIS STINKS!!!

**Me: **Aw, don't be a party pooper!

**Buck: **Wha--?

**Me: **When we get home, will you read me 'Winnie the Pooh?'

**Buck: **I'LL KEEELLL YOU!!!

**THE END**

Me: _**The end of this chaptor**_

_**Buck is a raptor**_

Buck: _**I am not**_

_**A raptor!**_

_**Don't repeat**_

_**Everything**_

_**I say!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Me: _**Geez,**_

_**You sing BAD!**_

_**Your name should be BAD VLAD!!!**_

Buck: _**Stop!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
